The generation of electricity from solar energy has typically been accomplished via two technologies: photovoltaics (PY) and concentrated solar power (CSP). PY modules are highly scalable solid-state devices with few moving parts (e.g. the mechanics associated with tracking the sun). However, because sunlight is directly converted to electricity, intermittent clouds cause variability in power generation. Overcoming these short-term variations, as well as shifting production times from peak sunlight hours (around noon) to peak demand hours (evening), requires the development of energy storage systems that can be incorporated into solar-based energy production systems. The most common solution for PV is costly energy storage batteries. In contrast, CSP offers comparatively low-cost thermal energy storage solutions. However, such CSP thermal energy technologies also require the use of large turbines and the pumping of large quantities of heat transfer fluids, resulting in relatively high operation and maintenance (O&M) costs. Thus, there remains a need for a cost-effective technology that can collect and store energy and easily convert the stored energy to electricity when needed, from solar and other transient energy sources. The present disclosure offers an alternative means of generating electricity from such transient energy sources that has limited moving parts, and is also modular, scalable, and potentially cost effective.